Project Summary The purpose of this training program is to prepare postdoctoral researchers for careers in immunologic research that will enable them to have a significant impact on the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. Over the past decade, the field of immunology has witnessed an unprecedented level of discovery on every front. These exciting advances have led to an improved understanding of how cancers evade the immune system and how innate and specific immunity can be manipulated to generate an anti-tumor immune response. In order to translate this new knowledge into effective treatments for cancer, it will be necessary to train a new generation of immunologists who are well versed in the most recent concepts in immunology. Trainees will engage in an intensive program of immunologic research under the guidance of an accomplished mentor with expertise in a specific area of immunology. This will permit the young investigator to develop a focused immunologic research question and relate it to important clinical and scientific problems. In order that they have thorough exposure to the principles underlying the conduct of immunologic research, trainees will participate in a carefully designed program of courses, conferences, and meetings sponsored by the Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSUCCC) and the Immunology Program. Trainees will also benefit from significant exposure to related disciplines such as bioinformatics, biostatistics, human cancer genetics, translational medicine, and experimental therapeutics, as well as training in grant writing and the responsible conduct of research. Trainees will be introduce to state of the art methodologies and scientific techniques. This program will encourage the participation of both physician-scientists and trainees with a basic science background in order to enhance the exchange of ideas, stimulate intellectual curiosity, and broaden the perspectives of the participants. There has been and will continue to be a concerted effort to recruit persons from under-represented groups into this program. Successful completion of this inter-disciplinary training program will foster the development of the trainee's scientific research skills in preparation for an immunologic research career that will have a positive impact on the health needs of our nation's cancer patients. Indeed, all 25 former trainees have continued with academic pursuits and have maintained the expected career trajectory. Seventeen of these former trainees are still involved in tumor immunology research (of which 10 have garnered staff positions at academic institutions) and four others remain in medical training. Since the last renewal, three trainees from under-represented groups were recruited to this training program.